The Return Of The Fallen Fairy
by gamingmaster0109
Summary: Natsu, One of the few remanding Fairy Tail members, has just defeated Acnologia and Zeref. It had come at a huge cost, Fairy Tail as a whole has lost more than half of it's members, those who remain now face a difficult task ahead of them. Will it be possible to reverse the damage done by Zeref and Acnologia? There is one person who may be able to help, Anna Heartfilia.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Location: Magnolia (Ground Zero)

Date: September x792

Aftermath

Dust, it had begun to settle around the surrounding area, debris scattered upon miles of land. There had been a time when the place resembled that of a town, a beautiful one at that, though it now lay in waste. A fight had broken out between three opposing forces, now all that stood in the vicinity was a single man, tears running down his cheeks as he'd stare down at his bloodied hands where he held a single lifeless corpse, it belonging to someone he called his friend, a lover. Sitting at the foot of what seemingly resembled a guild hall, this person, a man if they could be identified as one, would begin fall as his feet gave out beneath him. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, residue from fire would cover the half of his body that had scales, the other being the part with flesh wounds.

"How could life be so cruel to someone who has always tried to do right beside those he cared for?" This was the question that the man would begin to say to himself. His arms would shake as he'd stare down at the females lifeless body, it looking just as beautiful as had done when the person was alive, the man would then move a string of the person's hair out of the way of their eyes, he'd then close their eyelids as he'd suck his lip in an attempt to stop himself from letting out a small whimper.

As the wing blew throughout the vacant streets of magnolia, the man's tears would begin to trickle down onto the lifeless persons arm as he himself would give into the sadness and guilt that was overcoming him. By no means was this man alone, a blue cat, an exceed would be flying towards him with what seemed to be a small medical bag that he had retrieved from the building that looked like a guild. There was a single banner that lay in the debris that was outside, it had a marking that the man had on his scarred shoulder, though it had been slashed in half due to his fight, it definitely resembled the emblem that was on the banner, indicating that the person may have come from the building, the lifeless person along with the exceed both wore the same markings, possibly coming from the building the man came from.

The exceed would land beside the man, not daring to touch him as he'd watch as they began to visibly grow angrier with each passing second. The part of the man's body that was covered in the scales was obviously catching the blue cat by surprise and what was starting to make him tremble was the way the left part of his body had begun to take the form of his left, with each second the man was beginning to transform into what seemingly resembled a ferocious creature, a dragon.

With a voice of a growing monster, the man, that now was beginning to look more and more like a dragon would let out one loud cry, it being easily heard throughout what was left of the town. "LUCY".

**Disclaimer!**

**I do not own the rights to the fairy tail name as that is the sole property of Hiroshima, This is just a simple fanficition that I have created for fun. I do hope you all enjoy this story as I have just started doing this sort of thing again. Have a wonderful day and stay tuned for the 1****st**** chapter!**

**I will be posting once a week and do not worry, this was merely an introduction as to what the story will be leading to, each chapter will be longer than this.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The unofficial disbandment

Date: September x792

Location: Fiore, Fairy Tail

Magnolia

The sun, it was shining down on the busy town that is magnolia, it filled to the brim with its inhabitants, one of those being a man with pink hair who wore a smile brighter than those around him. Holding his feline exceed in one hand and a familiar blonde haired chick in the other, he would be laughing as they walked down a stone road that led away from a familiar home in the background. The night before had been filled laughter, drinks and food galore, there was no shortage in the fun that the trio had, all three had messy bed heads but that did not bother them in any way, in fact they happily made their way down the stone road. Though once the trio made it just one block down from where they had just left, they'd turn around after hearing a loud stomp come from behind them, it coming from a large metal boot, accompanied by a sword being forced into the stone road, forcing rock and dirt apart as it was wedged into the earth beneath it.

The name of this particular mage was Erza Scarlet, though those who weren't her guild mates knew her as Titania. She would be standing before her fellow guild mates with a stern look on her face as to show that she was not very pleased with the sight before her. The way that the trio was dressed was downright horrid as it seemed like they were homeless with all of their torn and battered clothing.

Smiling as bright as he could, Natsu, being the mage with pink hair, would laugh before slowly removing his shirt and tossing it to his fellow guild mate who in turn would immediately shove the piece of clothing off to one side as to keep from touching her clean armor.

Natsu would then let out yawn as he'd raise his arms over his head, stretching them as Lucy, the blonde mage that he had been holding close, was obviously still quite not all the way there. She seemed more than just spaced out, having the look of a drunk and tired person, that which would cause Erza to sigh as she'd shake her head in disappointment.

Erza would then sheathe her sword before crossing her arms over her chest, scowling at Natsu and Happy who did not want to even look at the threatening Titania. "I at least that you would have some respect for yourself Lucy, you knew that we'd be heading out for a mission today. Why are you, Natsu and Happy all like this anyway?"

Lucy, still slightly confused, would giggle before shaking her head as she did her best to focus her eyes on her fellow guild mate, her figure being nothing more than a blur that would slowly begin to sharpen with each passing second. "Erzaaa, I had tried to tell Natsu that we had a mission to go on today but he insisted that we..have some fun before it, which I'll admit, got out of hand pretty fast" Lucy whined as she rubbed her eyes and began to shuffle through her chain filled with her celestial keys.

After shuffling through some of her golden keys, Lucy would find her silver key. She'd quickly summon the spirit Horologium, who would quickly change his summoners clothing before she could her key back in its satchel. Lucy would then move one her golden bangs out of the way of her eyes as she'd stare at her fellow guild mate, who in turn was still very upset with her and it showed. With one hand raised and the other kept to her side, Erza would point at Natsu and Happy before snapping her fingers, it being a simple command that would have the two straighten their posture before being held by their ears by the female knight. As the two whined while having their ears pinched and tugged on, Erza would begin to make her way back to guild while allowing Lucy to follow her, sparing her ear the pain that Natsu's and Happy's had to endure.

_**Fairy tail's guild hall**_

A short man would sigh as he'd scratch his chin, eyes closed while holding a cigarette in one hand while the female bartender behind cleaned the bar counter which was situated at the back of the guild hall. Two men accompanied this small and old man, both being in their 40's as well, smoking their cigars and drinking two rather large glasses of rum. The four would watch as a fight began to unfold before them, it being a near nude man and Natsu, both arguing what seemed to a minor bump from shoulder to shoulder, which in turn elicited a groan from Lucy who was seated beside happy and a blue haired female. That female being more than happy to see the other near nude male in the current state that he was in, physically, not mentally.

Natsu would roar as his head was pummeled into the ground by the other male's fist, that person being another fairy tail member who would go by the name, Gray. He would exhale as he'd turn around, thinking that he had bested the pink haired fire breathing male, though once his guard was let down he would be met with a swift kick to the back of his head.

"Would just quit it! It was a simple bump to your shoulder you idiot!" Gray would yell as he'd turn around deliver another swift punch to Natsu's face, he being able to also do the same to Gray In an attempt to counteract the blow. The two would then be subsequently separated by Erza, who quite frankly was tired of the show that was taking place, she having grabbed both by their hair and tossed to opposite sides.

"that's enough, both of you make up or leave the guild hall, there are important matters to discuss here, we don't have time to fool around" The scarlet haired female would eye both of her fellow guild mates as she held her sword by its base, she'd then turn her attention to the old man, he being their guild master. Makarov.

"Mmmmm, Thank you Erza, I can take it from here so please, sit down. I've called you all here, your fellow guild mates will be here soon enough, for the time being let me explain to you why it is that you all are being called to gather here. There isn't much time, we are on the verge of war, our very lives are at stake and for many that live here on this very continent, and these could be their final hours. We mustn't give up hope, I have called upon our guild members to help defend against the Alvarez Empire. I know that what I am asking you to do is outrageous, our lives could very well end in this war, we cannot let Zeref beat our guild, even if we are outnumbered by thousands, even millions of soldiers." As Makarov spoke about the Alvarez empire, he'd stare down at the ground with a worrying expression, he'd then put his cigar in his ash tray before sighing, with the handful of guild mates that were in the guild hall he didn't want to explain everything, not yet at least. The old man would then furrow his eyebrows before jumping off his chair, grunting somewhat from this, due to his older age.

"Gramps, we aren't going to lose this war, we've beaten every single one of our enemies one way or another, this time we are facing a tougher opponent but with our guilds strength, I am more than certain that we can take on the Alvarez empire" Gray's expression seemed rather calm as he spoke, being shirtless as he did so, though he would smile as he'd then usher Erza over, she'd nod in agreement to gray's response as she placed her mug on the table. "Master with all due respect, I'm fairly certain that everyone in the guild understands exactly what it is that we are getting into, we'll defend our home to the very last guild mate, no one plans on giving up or going down without a fight, let the Alvarez empire come, they'll have to go through use before getting to our first master" Erza smiled as she looked onward, past her guild master, she'd focus on the guild's flag that was hung up over the bar.

Gajeel, along with Levy, bickslow and evergreen, freed and Laxus, would nod in agreement with Erza's statement, being that they were the only other guild members present, they'd look at their guild master before raising their hands into the air, showing off the traditional fairy tail symbol, smiling as they all did so. Makarov would do the same, with a stern look on his face as he himself looked at his young children, grateful as to have them all there with him, prepared to do anything for that what they called their home, fairy tail.

_**Zeref's POV**_

Much of what the Alvarez Empire was based upon was of zeref and his beliefs and pursuit of total annihilation of the human race, this black wizard, a killer of hundreds and the creator of the Alvarez Empire, was standing in his throne room. He had a single book in his hand, one that he had retrieved from one of his creations during the battle between tartaros and fairy tail. Mard Geer had done a great job of introducing fairy tail to Zeref's creations, he was quite thankful for the conflict as it had given him the chance to retrieve the book of E.N.D, the demon that zeref himself had created during his earlier times as a black wizards, centuries ago.

The black wizard would smile as he'd examine the book once more, it having been quite some time since he had held it, as he read through the various pages, he'd chuckle before closing the book and having it stored away with a magic seal. Zeref would then look down at the 12 people that stood before him, his best soldiers, tools of war and destruction, the Spriggan 12. Each were strong in their own right and they were Zeref's to control, they undoubtedly knew and wanted to carry out their masters plan, to kill every single human being and to eradicate all life on the planet in the process.

Acnologia was going to be a bit of challenge but with the Alvarez Empire and its strongest warriors at his disposal, Zeref was more than willing to finally face off with the dragon. He would raise his hands into the air, ushering his warriors to stand before him as he himself would close and begin to speak. "We will end fairy tail, we will take the lumen histoire and we will defeat Acnologia, this world will know darkness and life as we know it will cease to exist, hell will reign supreme and all of those opposed will join the dead" Zeref would smile as he said this and his warriors would grin as they all nod their heads in unison before turning and walking out of the throne room to prepare for the battle of all battles.

_**Acnologia's POV**_

This dragon, his goal was to finally kill off the dragon slayers, he himself was the dragon of the end times, that which the folktale spoke of. His wings, cloaked in darkness, once a man, now a dragon. His one and only goal was to finally kill those dragon slayers and lay waste to world, to finally be able to finish what it had been that he had started so long ago, he was tired of waiting but knew that the perfect opportunity was coming, he could sense the growing force that was the Alvarez Empire and he was already well acquainted with the fairies from fairy tail. Soon, he'd have his chance to finally kill them all off in one battle, knowing that he himself would come out on top, just like he did when he finished of the fire dragon king, Igneel, the only other dragon that could have stopped him. Only time could tell what would happen and Acnologia was more than ready to battle, despite missing one of his arms, this would not deter the dragon, he would have his battle and he would remain king, in his mind.

Using his one and only arm, the dragon would remove his cloak, tossing the tattered piece of clothing to one side before beginning to change his form once more. In an instant the man would once again turn into a massive dragon, his large black wings would extend as he'd raise his head, roaring out loud, it echoing within the cave that he was residing in. With his long and sharp claws hooking themselves under the dirt in the cave, the dragon would lunge himself out of the cave at an unbelievable speed, it taking less than ten seconds to have himself in the bright blue sky. Aiming for magnolia, the dragon was setting himself up for a battle, knowing that in just a few day's time that the Alvarez Empire would be on the Ishgar continent.

_**Fairy tail**_

"I am sorry first master but could you tell me why you want me to disband the guild?! This is pure nonsense, the children have agreed to take on the Alvarez Empire, and they have already stated that they themselves are willing to fight alongside us!" Makarov was more than taken back by the first masters wish, she was more than serious with this request as she stood before her successor, despite her form just being her conscious that had been removed her physical form.

"Makarov, keep your voice down, we mustn't release this information to the guild members yet. Understand that this is my guild, I don't want my fellow guild mates getting hurt in a war that she have never started. Zeref is coming for the lumen histoire, we can't allow him to get his hands on it, there is no telling what he could do with it, you even said it yourself, the Alvarez Empire is massive and they are more than just powerful!" Mavis would do her best to keep her composure, not wanting to alert the other members in the guild's hall over the discussion that was taking place in the master's office. Things truly did seem more than just dire at the moment, mavis hadn't spoken to zeref in a long time, though she had a knew exactly what it was that the black wizard wanted to do with the lumen histoire, this almost limitless magic was something that he would use to wage war. She wasn't going to allow this and to her, putting her guild mate's lives in front of the growing danger was unacceptable.

"Makarov, we cannot allow this war to happen, please we must find a way to move the lumen histoire, I won't allow you to have these children killed, I can't." Mavis was now beginning to tear up as she looked at the old man, he too was doing was trying not to tear up, there was nothing that the two wouldn't do to keep their guild mate's safe. Though unbeknownst to them, Natsu and Erza were standing just outside of the office, listening in on the conversation. Natsu having his fists balled up as he'd try not to burst out in a fit of rage from the fact that the first master wanted to disband the guild once more. Erza being just as angry though more understanding than her fellow guild mate who was busy holding himself back from knocking that very door down.

"Please Natsu control yourself, let them discuss these things on their own, let's return to the others, promise me that you won't say a word about this. They don't have the full right to disband this guild, even if they do, we will protect it" Erza would shake her head as she'd place her hand on her friends before ushering him to quietly go back down the stairs, quietly leaving their two masters to discuss a topic that would prove to be more than irrelevant when brought up later on.

The guild had been disbanded before but Lucy, with the help of Natsu, would brought everyone back together and this time it would be no different. The guild members would stay, even if they were ordered to leave the first master and Makarov to defend the lumen histoire on their own. They were and always will be a family, one that would always have each other's backs until the very end.

Erza would look behind herself as she and Natsu quietly reentered the guild's hall, joining their friends who were seated at one of the many tables as they discussed what it was that they were going to do for the night. Maybe a party of some sort, or even a night out on the town as to ease the tensions that were growing, a war was going to start and they knew that casualties were going to be an option that none of them wanted to choose, it being one of their biggest weaknesses.

Mirajane along with her sister and brother, would begin to hand out drinks to their fellow friends, laughing and joking as they did so, wanting to keep the moral up as their masters talked amongst themselves over what needed to be done. Meanwhile things were going rather well in the hall as the members would chat amongst themselves and dine while waiting for the others to arrive. Though none had a clue as to what their first master had in mind.

**End chapter 1**

**Sorry for the long wait, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, I will be posting the next sometime next week, preferably Sunday. Have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise

Date: September x792

Location: Fiore, Fairy Tail

Magnolia

Flames covered what was left of the guild, what was left standing in the area were the walls of the main hall, everything else was either destroyed or in shambles. Wood, stone, anything that had been used to keep the entirety of the building supported was now utterly deemed useless by one of Acnologia's attacks and the guild's members were now immobilized. The dark dragon would spread his wings as he circled Magnolia, fire spreading like wild as the sky darkened from the ash's, citizens running ramped in the streets as screams filled the and who was left standing? Zeref and his Empire, facing what was their challenge. Jellal's crime sorciere, though astonished at how fast Zeref and Acnologia had been to mobilize a full scale assault on fairy tail, would rush through the burned streets as they made their way to where it was that Acnologia had attacked, that being fairy tails guild.

Jellal was expressing the worry that he felt, he didn't know how bad things had gotten until he had felt the massive energy presence in the town, his group had been making their rounds and just so happened to catch a glimpse of the massive dragon making his way towards the guild at an unbelievable speed, his attacks were ferocious and quick, it didn't take more than few minutes for the dragon to leave the town in the state that it was in, that was what worrying the man as he knew that the beast had come to the town for some reason, one being for fairy tail, the other being quite unknown.

Meredy was more than just worried for her fellow friends but for her that was something that she was going to worry about later as she herself began to prepare for what was to come in the next few blocks. She'd cover her mouth with her sleeve as the smoke had begun to surround her and the others, the thick black smoke being more than just overwhelming. Jellal would then cast a spell, blowing a large hole through the wall of smoke, revealing what was left of fairy tail, if it could be recognized as what it had been.

Three of the guilds member's corpses would lay at the steps of the building, which would belong to none other than Romeo, Mest and Bisca. The three still holding onto what seemed to be rifles that Bisca owned, the position that their bodies where in suggest that they had been firing into the air before being hit with one powerful attack, it being enough to have Mest himself impaled on one of the guilds support beams. Romeo and Bisca having been struck with the rumble from the guild which had seemingly broken their necks and fractured their backs, a grim sight nonetheless, this making Meredy and Jellal turn their heads away before rushing past the trio as to get inside of the guilds hall.

As the two made their way through the rumble and debris, they'd find more corpses scattered through what was once the famous guilds hall. Many of those that were now incapacitated where some of the strongest, though the one that seemed to surprise Jellal the most was how Laxus, Makarov's nephew, had seemingly gone down while attacking at what seemed to be the roof of the guild. The blue hair mage would grab what seemed to be a familiar scale scarf that Laxus had been holding onto before tucking it away in the confines of his coat, he'd then usher Meredy to continue on without him as he'd look through corpses, hoping to identify them.

As he clutched onto what was Natsu's scarf he'd come across a grim sight, if it weren't for the three in front of the guild he himself would not be prepared to see the duo that lay before him. Gajeel lay pressed up against a broken support beam, his arms tightly wrapped around a wounded levy who had a metal pole impaled in her lower abdomen, nothing that a healer could fix though Gajeel was long dead before Jellal had discovered him and this was apparent with how he lay against the wooden support beam.

Wendy herself would be crying as she continuously healed a wounded Lucy who was clutching on a book with all of her strength which was slowly fading. Meredy would rush over and have her friend rest her head against her lap as she began to examine her body for any more extensive damage while she tried not to interrupt Wendy.

"What happened her, where did that dragon head off to and where are the others?" Meredy would calmly say as she lifted Lucy's shirt to reveal three claw marks, all being just an inch deep, though it being enough to reveal a bit of the shaking girls rib cage, this being what would make Wendy gag before closing her eyes as she wept harder. Meredy herself being more than at a loss for words once she gazed upon the damage that had been inflicted onto her friend.

"Natsu..he and the others were fending Acnologia off..he's too strong..I don't know what happened after that last attack.." Lucy would weakly hold onto one of Meredy's hands as tears had begun to roll down her cheeks, her grip was definitely weakening and it was becoming very obvious to Meredy that Lucy's life force was beginning to fade, even with Wendy casting her healing spells on her. She would squeeze Lucy's hand in return as she stared down into her now darkening eyes, that book that she had been holding on to now slipping from her chest only to fall onto the floor beside her.

Meanwhile on the other side of the destroyed guild Natsu and Gray would be warding off Acnologia with two powerful attacks that were combined to directly fire upon the massive dragon that was beginning to circle around once more as if he were toying with the two injured wizards. If he could physically smile, he'd be doing so as he shot down a cannon like blast down at the two, it being just enough to get gray and Natsu to part ways, if just for a moment.

Acnologia would then dive down with his claws extended before swinging at Natsu, he having just enough force to block the attack, though it leaving a massive gash in his lower right thigh. Natsu would only wince as he'd brush the wound off as he fired back at Acnologia with a fire dragon king blast, it doing nothing more than making the large dragon laugh as he soared for the dark sky above him.

"Gray we have to do something! The guild just went down, we have to go and help the others! We can't let them stay in there any longer, Acnologia will just blast the place again!" Natsu would yell back at the ice mage as he rushed back over to his friend's position while peering over his shoulder as to make sure that he wasn't being followed by that dragon.

"I know, we have to keep him at bay or else he will be able to attack them! Let Wendy help them, she was fine after that blast anyway, I'm sure that Erza and Mira are evacuating the injured right now" Gray's shirt was gone, his pants now turned to rags and his hair was completely covered in ash, he had been hurt from the attack but only had a few scratches along his chest, other than that the bruises that he wore did not bother him. What was worrying the man was the fact that Acnologia had been able to slip through freed's defensive magic spell which he had kept up for quite some time before the attack had happened. Had it not been for his quick thinking more of fairy tails key member could have been immobilized, though no one had any idea as to what had just happened or how many were still alive or dead.

Gray and Natsu would stand side by side as they looked up, staring at the black dragon as he charged his second attack up, the same cannon blast that had finished off the fire dragon king. Gray would begin to form a large ice barrier in an attempt to block the attack while Natsu ran back into the guild, hoping freed and the others were in stable condition to move. In the background two dragon slayers would be flying up towards the dragon, sting and rogue, both with frosch and lector clinging to their backs as they soared up into the dark sky.

Within a second the two dragon slayers would be behind the large dragon, both firing their attacks at his wings in a futile attempt to down the creature. Acnologia would stop his attack only to turn around and slam his massive tail into rogue, knocking him and frosch out and sending them hurtling down towards the ground below them. Sting would roar back at Acnologia who in turn would slam his claws against the dragon slayers body, knocking him and his exceed out cold, sting having received a massive gash in his lower abdomen while he himself began to plummet towards the ground with his friend.

Gray would watch in disbelief as both dragon slayers began to plummet towards the ground below, he'd immediately blast a massive ice make bridge which he'd use to begin skiing on. He was more than just scared for his friends but he was terrified by the fact that he was more than just a few hundred meters away from the two men. Frosch and Lector were both unconscious and the two were badly injured, having suffered massive trauma to their heads, the two would be the first to slam into the ground as their friends crashed into the open road below. Gray could hear the loud bang as he ran down the ice bridge, he'd do his best to brush off the sound of the impact, hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as it had sounded.

A few blocks down from where the two dragon slayers had landed, Erza would be fighting off Alvarez's troops, stopping their advance on the guild that she herself had no idea was in shambles, yet she would continue to take down multiple groups with each of her attacks. Beside her would be Kagura, helping her fend off the endless amount of troops that continued to pour into the defenseless town, they'd throw their spears at the duo who would in turn use their swords to destroy them, though taking more hits from the soldiers as they'd do so.

"Damnit Kagura, we can't keep this up forever, when are the rest of your guild mates going to fall back to the guild? We're taking too much of these asshole's by ourselves" Erza would hiss as she'd take another direct hit to her lower thigh, having been pierced by an arrow from one of the many archers that were behind the advancing troops.

"We just have to hold them off a little longer, they'll be coming this way in just a few more minutes, they know that we can't hold them off forever, come on they'll overrun us if we continue to talk!" Kagura would yell back at her friend as she'd impale one soldier's chest with her sword before ripping it out of him, butting his head with her elbow as to knock them over to one side. She herself as growing rather tired and she knew that sooner or later that she and Erza would have to retreat to the safety of the guild once their stamina was depleted. The duo would continue their attacks, in hopes of being able to slow the troops advance just a little longer, not wanting to leave their friends alone in the battlefield which was swarming with the Alvarez Empire's troops.

Sherria and Yukino would be running through the southern streets of magnolia, hurrying towards the guild which they saw take a direct attack from Acnologia, the blast itself could be seen from outside of the town and much further than that, the two were badly bruised and scratched up from their previous encounter with the Alvarez Empire troops that had been ordered to attack the southern part of the town. Had the two not intercepted them when they did the troops would have advanced further into the town earlier than Mavis could have anticipated.

Sherria had met Warrod, one of the founding fathers of fairy tail as she and Yukino stood their ground just outside of the town. He had been able to create a large natural barrier which was made up of trees, it had bought them time to fall back towards the guild once Acnologia had attacked it, and during their retreat Warrod had ordered the two mages to continue without him as he himself was going to take on one of the Spriggan 12, the last they had seen of him he was creating another wall behind himself as to block the two from coming into view of the member.

Yukino had a limp in her run but she herself brushed it off as she continued to keep up with Sherria, determined to see her friends at the guild, not knowing just how much had been caused or how many had been injured during the initial attack, she had just seen Ichya use his ship as a massive bomb, one which was driven into an area where the enemy troops had begun to concentrate around. The small man had shot himself out just in the nick of time, using one of the remaining escape pods to launch himself out towards the open and enemy infested sea, though he was headed there as his guild mates where fending Alvarez from that area.

Sherria would be the first to stumble upon what was left of fairy tail, she'd immediately begin to carefully make her way around all of the debris before slowly stumbling upon many of the bodies of former fairy tail members. Worry began to overtake the girl as she herself held back a choked cry, Yukino would hold the girl for a moment while she herself began to examine the area. The woman's white hair was covered in so much ash that it had a slight tinge of gray, she'd try to wipe the ash that was slowly accumulating along her eyelashes before having to close her eyes completely as the wind had begun to blow rather harshly in her direction. A scream would then pierce the sky as ash was beginning to be thrown in every direction, this being the work of Wendy as she herself was bawling out loud, still holding onto her comrade.

Sherria would pull herself away from Yukino before running off, following the deafening scream that was coming from her friend. She'd carefully make her way through more of the debris while covering her ears, the ear piercing scream being loud enough for her to be able to follow, it wouldn't take the girl too long to find Wendy, she was an absolute wreck and the Aura of energy that was emitting from her was enough to make the girl stand in place as she watched the transforming girl before begin to take on a new form. She had never her friend this way, the color of her hair was changing, claws and fangs now becoming more prominent along with the scales that were slowly taking over her skin.

As Yukino made her way over to Sherria's side she too would watch as the small girl before her would begin to transform, she'd instantly notice the lifeless body of Lucy in her arms, along with what seemed to be Carla's collar that was wrapped around the crying female's wrist. It was then that she realized that she herself had just lost two of the most important people that she held so close to her heart, before either of the two females could try and calm the small female down they'd be met with a burning sensation coming from behind.

A massive wall of fire was slowly making its way towards the three females, though this was not caused from Acnologia's attack, this wall of fire contained one angry Natsu, he himself having caught a whiff of Lucy's blood. He had hurriedly made his way back into the guild once he had noticed this but he himself had felt the female's life force slowly fade away before he could have made his way through the rubble. Yukino and Sherria would instantly take a few steps back as the male passed them, the heat that was radiating off him was like no other and he himself would not glance over at either of them or even Wendy, instead he'd shove the crying girl to one side before kneeling down and taking the lifeless body of his lover into his arms, tears streaming from his cheeks as he himself had begun to take on the same though more powerful transformation that Wendy was going through, though his being more prominent.

Fangs, claws and even wings would begin to slowly make themselves more prominent as the male pressed his forehead down against Lucy's cheek, he'd then look at Wendy with a burning hatred in his eyes before looking back at the dark sky. Acnologia would be charging up his attack once more, he himself noticing what was happening below him, this causing himself to laugh as the raging Natsu gently set his dead lover back down on the ground. Wendy herself would yell out loud to the dragon before looking back at Natsu, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she herself bawled her hands up into two fists, Natsu doing the same as the fire that surrounded him only grew in size. The two dragon slayers would roar out loud into the air before blasting off towards Acnologia, the ground around them having crumbled a bit from the force. Yukino and Sherria would Immediately take Lucy into their arms before looking up into the sky as to see the two dragon slayers combining one attack for Acnologia, both sharing a hatred like no other for the dark dragon.

**End**

**I hope you all are having a good day, enjoy the latest chapter of my story. Please stay posted for the next one that will come out next week, take care! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Knowledge

Date: September x792

Location: Fiore, Fairy Tail

Magnolia

_**Natsu's POV **_

Darkness clouded the dragon slayers mind as he attacked Acnologia once more, using his signature fire fist to knock the dragon's head back a bit, all while roaring in anger as flames erupted all around him. Wendy circled around the two as she tried her best to find an opening, not wanting to get hit by the flames that Natsu was letting out in his fit of rage, she too was angry but was more focused on taking Acnologia down rather than get herself killed. Her attacks where quick and somewhat effective on the large dragon, she aimed for his wings every time she blasted him with a massive wind attack, this would cause the dragon to fall a few feet every single time as he had a hard time keeping himself elevated.

Natsu watched as his fellow dragon slayer continued to attack Acnologia's wings, as she did this he would use his attacks to distract the massive creature, using the females attacks to his advantage. Natsu's claws were stronger than that of the other dragon slayers, something he had to thank his father igneel for. Each time he slashed Acnologia he made sure to aim for the dragons neck and eyes, angering the dark creature each time he'd do so, he'd dodge each of the attacks that were thrown at him, not wanting to meet the same demise that sting and rogue had met.

"You killed my father, I'm going to make sure that you for that with your life!" Natsu roared back at Acnologia before blasting him with a massive ball of fire, it being almost as large as the fireball that igneel himself had blasted the dragon with before. As Natsu continued his attacks, his scales would only grow harder, almost as if they were being permanently integrated into his skin.

The dragon slayers physique had changed before and throughout the battle, he was beginning to resemble a dragon with each and every passing minute, along with Wendy who was aware of her transformation, though she was using this to her advantage. She would get closer to the two with every attack, trying to immobilize one of the dragon's wings with one of her powerful wind attacks.

Tears would continue to run down both of the dragon slayers cheeks as they attacked Acnologia, both overcome with grief with the loss of their closest friends. It would almost seem like the two were deadest on bringing Acnologia down once and for all, they weren't looking to take him in as a prisoner or defeat him, the two were going to slay the dragon, and just how they had been trained to do so by their parents.

Natsu would close his eyes as his long tail thrashed around behind him, his wings being what was keeping him aloft, this being the same for Wendy as she herself was positioning herself beside her fellow dragon slayer, both having the rage in their eyes show rather clearly as they looked at Acnologia, he himself only laughing in their faces.

_**Erza's POV**_

Erza's leg was letting out a large amount of blood and with every passing second her condition was worsening, Kagura on the other was doing her best to keep their enemies at bay while her Erza did her best to tend to her own wounds, not wanting to be overrun by the troops that were pouring the front doors of the massive diner that they were currently held in. The two had not been able to outrun the troops and when Erza took another arrow to her left leg she had to stop, Kagura on the other hand was also injured be she herself was in a better condition to fight. Erza had lent her sword to the other female while she used some rags to wrap her wound up, the arrow had pierced right through her thigh, this making it more than difficult for the woman to stand on her own.

The two swordsmen where just a few hundred meters from the safety of the guild, how they had even managed to get as far as they did was more than just impressive but if they could not get back to their friends they were more than sure that they would meet their demise in the diner. The other guild mates had been able to retreat earlier but their signal never came, this left Erza and Kagura with only their lacrima phones, once they received a message from the others they fell back.

"Erza we have to get out of here! They're just going to keep coming at us!" Kagura was yelling at her friend as she impaled another one of the Alvarez troops with her sword, using Erza's to knock their weapon out of their hand. She was doing well with the second sword but was growing tired with each and every troop she took down.

"Just give me another minute, we'll make a break for the back door, the guild isn't that far from here, with some luck we'll run into the others, hopefully the troops haven't it made that far yet" Erza winced as she wrapped another rag around her thigh, tugging hard as to keep it tightly pressed against her wound. The blood had stopped gushing out but it was fairly obvious that the woman was physically drained, though she'd stand up and summon another sword as to use it like a cane.

As Erza stood up she'd slash one of the soldiers that were closing in on Kagura's back, he'd come crashing down onto one of the tables, as he dropped his sword Erza would grab Kagura by her shoulder as to motion her towards the back of the building. The amount of troops that were pouring into the diner was rather surprising for Erza as she herself had not expected so many to be sent their way to eliminate her and the others.

_**Gray's POV **_

Sting and Rogue's bodies were badly damaged and Gray knew that the two had died from the impact as he himself couldn't feel a pulse from either of the males necks as he pressed his index finger up against their veins. He shook his head before letting the two rest in peace, thought the sound of Natsu and Wendy fighting off Acnologia was now becoming ear piercing to the male as their roars echoed throughout the town.

The man would turn his head as he heard the sound of soldiers charging down the street that was beside the one he was currently on, He'd immediately hear Erza and Kagura yelling as they themselves attacked the troops that were chasing them down, the sounds of their swords clashing with the others was almost deafening, their attacks would shake the ground. Knowing that the two were in need of help he'd create an Ice ramp that would go over the buildings that blocked his way.

The man would come crashing down on the large group of troops, taking more than enough down to distract them from his friends. Using his ice make magic he'd create a massive ice cannon that he'd use to fire a massive ball of ice at the troops, as the ball collided with them a massive explosion filled with ice would block their view of him and the two females behind him. Using this distraction to his advantage Gray would grab Erza and Kagura by their hands before running down the stone road with them as he created an Ice sled while making an Ice barrier behind them as to slow the troops down some more.

"What the hell are you two doing so far away from the guild?" Gray asked as he eyed Erza who was clenching onto her wounded thigh, He'd eye Kagura and notice that she too had been wounded, her left shoulder and arm were badly burnt and cut up. He'd shake his head and stop just a block from the guild so that he could thoroughly check their wounds, creating a few ice make rags that would stop the excessive bleeding.

"Never mind what we were doing, why were you all the way out here? Weren't you protecting the guild with Natsu and the others?" Erza replied as she winced while he friend had begun to tend to her wounds, though she and Kagura would notice the ash and debris that were surrounding the street that they were on.

"Um Gray what the hell is all of this? Where did all of this stuff come from?" Kagura asked as she knelt down to pick up a piece of wood that had a piece of the fairy tail emblem, as soon as she noticed this she turned to look at the two while they looked back at where the guild should be towering.

"Acnologia had attacked the guild and we were helpless to stop it, I don't know who got injured" Gray replied as he shook his head and stood up, he'd help Erza back onto her feet before being met with her stern look.

"We have to get back there, where the hell is Wendy?" Erza asked rather firmly as she began to walk down the stone path with her sword in hand, Gray and Kagura would follow their friend while keeping an eye for the troops that they'd left behind.

"She should be back at the guild helping the others out but she took off with Natsu to fend off Acnologia, I don't know who took her place" Gray was a bit angry as he himself watched Wendy and Natsu fighting Acnologia, but with all of the ash in the air it was rather hard to see what was in the sky.

The three mages would stumble upon the remains of the fairy tail guild, it being an utter pile of rubble and to Kagura herself it seemed almost impossible that anyone would have survived the collapse of a building so large. Erza herself would brush this off as the guild had been destroyed before, it didn't bother her too much but she herself was more concerned about her friends that were in the building, if there was anyone left within the remains of it. Gray would follow his fellow guild mate as she walked over the remains of the building, there were pieces of the fairy tail flag that lay around the area and it wouldn't take long for the three to come across Meredy as she was tending to evergreens wounds, though they'd immediately notice Lucy's corpse lying beside the two.

Erza would immediately hurry over to her friend, lifting her head up as to have it rest on her thigh as she examined her wounds, she'd shake her head before looking at Meredy who was concentrated on helping evergreen who had been struck some rubble from when the building had collapsed. She would place the blonds head back down on the ground as to let Gray examine their deceased friend while Kagura herself turned her attention to the others that were either injured, unconscious or dead. Gray himself would clench onto the females hand before turning his attention to Kagura who was looking at the other guild members.

Evergreen would have tears in her eyes as she herself was holding onto her abdomen, her dress was torn, it revealing the massive bruise the female had which Meredy was wrapping up with some rags that she had on hand. Jellal himself was nowhere to be found but this didn't seem to bother Erza either as she herself was worried about her guild mates at the moment.

"What happened here? Have you found any of the others?" Erza asked quietly as she knelt down beside Meredy, Evergreen herself would had tears streaming down her cheeks while she looked up at her fellow guild mate. She was happy to see her friend but was more than upset with how she had to see her, feeling weak in front of them despite having survived the massive attack on the guild.

"We didn't have time to defend ourselves, his attacks were too fast, the others are either dead or were able to get away" Evergreen was shaking as she said this, the hand that was clutching on her wound was drenched in her warm blood. Meredy would have her move her hand for a moment as she finished wrapping her bandages around evergreens torso, she would then place her hand on her friends shoulder before looking back at Erza with a small smile.

"How've you been Erza? It's been a while since we've seen each other" Meredy would slowly stand up as she extended her hand out to the female warrior who would share that same small smile for a moment as she shook her friend's hand. Erza shook her head as she turned her attention to the dark sky above them in an attempt to try and find Wendy and Natsu, she could hear them and as could Meredy, the sound of their attacks were still echoing throughout the air.

"It's good to see you Meredy but we need to focus on the situation at hand, Wendy took off with Natsu to hold Acnologia back, we must be grateful for the time that they have bought us but we must regroup with the rest of our friends if we're going to stand a chance against this thing" Erza was calm and serious as she spoke to Meredy while Gray stood behind her, still holding Lucy's hand. He would look back into the sky only to catch a glimpse of the two dragon slayers going at it with the black dragon, lighting the sky up with their powerful attacks.

_**Wendy's POV**_

The small dragon slayer was still holding her own against Acnologia due to her dragon force having taken over most of her human body, she resembled a dragon more than she did a human, though her mind was not wrapped around the thought of being stuck in this sort of state, not that she did mind it as it gave her the strength that she needed to continue fighting the beast that had slayed two of the closest people she had.

Her mind was clouded with hate, she couldn't register anything other than the pain she felt when she was hit with the dragon's attacks, it wouldn't knock her out or even cause her to back off, and in fact she would launch herself at the dark dragon, stabbing him repeatedly in the neck with her sharp claws. Her body was covered in blood from the dragon and from herself, she had suffered some minor wounds during the beginning of the battle but as it raged on she seemed to ignore the wounds, despite them hurting so much that they'd cause her to slow down from time to time, she pressed onward, spitting out whatever blood accumulated in her mouth.

She watched as Natsu attacked the dragon, the relentlessness in the dragon slayers attacks were fierce, he never once backed down even when receiving direct blows, though she could tell that this was out of pure rage and even in the state that they were in, she was still able to make out what was happening around herself. As Natsu directed another fire attack to the dragon's wing he would be hit once more in the stomach with three of his massive claws, it tearing away at the scales that covered the male's torso, though it would go almost unnoticed by the dragon slayer as he immediately directed an attack to the dragon's right eye.

The deafening scream of the dragon would pierce the sky as he'd use his tail to knock the fire dragon slayer out of the sky with one blow, Wendy being the one who was able to get out of the way, she'd then watch as Natsu disappeared below the clouds. She would then turn around to face the now bleeding dragon as he blasted the female with an enormous blast, Wendy was able to block this single attack but at a great cost as this caused the female to let her guard down for a moment. Acnologia was able to use this to his advantage to slam his claws down on the female's torso, this would throw the female back a few meters back as her scales had been torn off.

Using one of her wind attacks Wendy would stabilize herself before wincing as she held her torso, the feeling of her blood gushing through what remained of her scales would be more than painful for the small dragon slayer, she would roar back at the dragon before watching as the clouds below her began to turn orange. Natsu would burst through the clouds roaring back at Acnologia as he charged up another attack, as he did this the massive dragon would focus his attention back on the stronger dragon slayer and as she did this he would be hit with an attack from Wendy who still wasn't backing down.

Acnologia, knowing he was a bit outmatched with the two dragon slayers before him, would slam Wendy with his tail as to throw her back a few hundred meters as to buy himself some time with the dragon slayer rushing towards him. Once he turned to face Natsu he would be met with a direct hit to his face, this knocking the dragons head back some and this happened, two people below the three dragons would watch in disbelief at the sight before them.

Gray and Erza would watch as the two dragon slayers continued to fend of Acnologia, though it would not be very surprising to the two that Natsu would be able to throw himself back into the fight. Though the two would be helpless to do anything on the ground, Erza and Gray would help Meredy aim one single blast into the air as to signal the rest of the fairy tail members to gather around as the Alvarez troops began to surround the area.

"Fuck we're going to be in some trouble if we aren't able to get those two back down here, someone go get Brandish!" Erza would order as she herself unsheathed one of her many swords while positioning herself beside Gray and Kagura who were still defending Meredy as she helped Evergreen back on her feet.

**End**

**I hope you all are having a good day, enjoy the latest chapter of my story. Please stay posted for the next one that will come out next week, take care! **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fate

Date: September x792

Location: Fiore, Fairy Tail

Magnolia

_**Ground zero **_

The green haired woman would be walking amongst the many corpses that were scattered around the destroyed guild, she being one of the very few who hadn't been badly hurt Acnologia's previous attack, though she was doing her best at holding off the large amount of troops that had begun to pile into the surrounding area. It was rather easy for the powerful mage as she used her abilities to shrink the troop's weapons before fighting them head on, she had the help of some of the few remaining fairy tail members, those who were awaiting extraction would be hiding behind the powerful mage.

Elfman and Mirajane were still up, battered and bruised but still fighting the enemy that was overwhelming those that were outside and surrounding what was left of the guild, Lisanna was busy trying to clear a path towards the harbor and with the help of Cana she was doing just that, though the sheer numbers of the troops was beginning to overwhelm them as they had not been able to rest for quite a while and they were relying on their fellow guild mates to come help them, though they had seen Acnologia take off with Wendy and Natsu on his tail meaning that they were in no position to help their friends.

Lisanna was one of the very members that had been within the guild during the initial attack and had received most of her wounds from fending off the thousands of troops that had begun to storm the surrounding area once Acnologia had backed off. The same could not be said for Cana as she had sprained her ankle and had gotten few deep gashes given to her by some of the troops that she had no time to counter, she would continue to fight on as she did her best to extract her fellow members along with blue Pegasus who had come to help fight. They had suffered too many losses and they knew that if they stayed they would only drag their friends down, rather than help them which they were trying to do at the moment.

No one had been able to get a hold of Makarov as he had gone dark just before the attack on the guild hall, they had only seen him speak to Laxus who dashed into the middle of the guilds mess hall, seconds before Acnologia had blasted most of the guild into Oblivion, the only person that may have known exactly where it was that he had was Mest and Natsu but Mest had been killed and Natsu was too busy fending Acnologia off. Without the help of the first master and Makarov, it seemed rather pointless to try and attempt an extraction of the wounded when they had no one to coordinate the retreat and with very few active and mobile members it was getting harder to even attempt fending off the troops that were pouring in from almost every angle.

Lisanna would lift one of the blue Pegasus members up as she slashed one of the Alvarez troopers with her cat like claws, throwing the person back a few feet, this would buy her some time as she once again began to make her way down to the port while Cana helped fend off the rest of the troops, it wasn't too hard navigating the streets of the town as she had been down there so many times and the only real obstacle was the amount ash and smoke that was surrounding the area that Acnologia had accidentally set fire to. What was left of blue Pegasus was evacuating with fairy tails injured members and in a last ditch effort they were preparing to use the port to get away from the oncoming onslaught of Alvarez's troops and using Tenrou island as a safe harbor for those that remained.

"Cana we have to get to those ships before they figure out we're trying to do! Natsu isn't going to be able to help us now and Wendy is with him" Lisanna was panting rather hard as she carried one of the injured mages, blood was gushing onto her back from the man's wounds but it didn't bother the female as she was just trying to get him down to the harbor where there were some medical professional's on hand that were helping some citizens as they were boarding the ships.

"Don't worry about the troops behind us, just keep moving, we'll be at those docks soon!" Cana hissed as she held onto her thigh, she was losing a considerable amount of blood and her face was beginning to turn pale but that did not stop the female from using her magic against a few of the troops that had managed to catch up to their small group.

_**Makarov's POV**_

Being faced with the threat of losing the lumen histoire, Makarov was deciding whether he should use its immense power to repel the threat of the Alvarez Empire and its troops, they had gotten so far into Ishgar and had managed to begin overrunning the guild, it was only a matter of time until Zeref would be escorted to what remained of the guild. He had been lucky that Laxus managed to bury the entrance to the guilds lower levels with his attack but it wouldn't take the black mage too long to get past the rubble and access the room which Makarov was boxed in.

"First master, we are in dire need of your wisdom, the troops are overrunning the guild and the children, they are putting their lives down to protect the Lumen Histoire as we speak, I fear that it is only a matter of time until Zeref gets here, we must act quickly!" Makarov was more than saddened by the thought of his children being killed outside, knowing that they were being overwhelmed by the large amount of troops that were coming in from all angles.

Mavis would sigh as she herself was still going over various plans, she had lost contact with princess Hisui and her troops that were on route to their location, fearing that they may have been intercepted by Zeref's troops. The small woman would hand Makarov a map, one that she had written over during the time she had spent devising a new plan, though it had come at the cost of losing a few key members of her guild.

"We must thank Cana for freeing me from the crystal, but I still don't have the amount of energy required to use law, we must find a way to buy our fellow members some more time, I haven't heard anything from Hisui since her last transmission had been cut short" Mavis was more than worried as she spoke to Makarov who was now staring at the ceiling that was showing signs of wear.

Being faced with the threat of capture by the hands of Zeref, Mavis had no choice but to use the forbidden magic called Law. She had used it once before but the toll it had on her body was not what everyone once that it to be, she was cursed by Ankhseram, the god of life. This gave her the ability to live for as long as she had, though there were other contributing factors, though the forbidden magic was her last resort.

"Master, if you will allow me to, I will use law, I know of the consequences but you are in no shape to use this magic again and the children need you now more than ever. I am prepared to use it, First master please grant me the permission to use it" Makarov clenched onto the map that Mavis had given him, knowing that if he were to use law that it would surely kill him as he was not as strong as Mavis.

Mavis would look at her guild mate, she knew that he was prepared to put his life on the line to save those he held close to his heart, though she had conflicting feelings about the situation as she did not want to lose someone else. "Makarov, I can't ask you to do this for me but I will allow you to do it, relay my message to those up there, let them that I will use my magic soon enough" Mavis would extend her hand out to her friend to which they would gladly shake, she would then hug her friend once more before releasing them from her grasp.

Makarov would turn around while shedding his signature coat, as he does this he would use his shape shifting magic to enlarge his hands to move the rubble out of his way, knowing what was to come he would blast more rubble behind himself as to keep the lower area blocked off from the troops that were storming the area above him.

_**Cana's POV**_

Cana had suffered an enormous loss of power due to the use of fairy glitter when she freed Mavis from her crystal shell and she had not recovered the amount of energy she had exerted during that time. As she continued to fight alongside Lisanna it was becoming very apparent that she herself was slowing down and it showed as each and every single one of her attacks were beginning to get weaker with every blow.

"Damn I can't keep this up, the harbor is too far for me Lisanna, I need to rest but I can't continue fighting these guys" Cana was already panting heavily, sweat drenched her bare skin and her wound itself was still gushing blood, this was not helping the girl's situation. Lisanna placed one of the injured people on the ground before rushing over to Cana who was leaning against one of the walls of a vacant building.

"Well don't expect me to leave you here all by yourself, you're gonna come with us Cana! Now come on we have to get to that harbor, it's the only chance that we have at getting our friends out of here" Lisanna was stressed out but she helped Cana drape one of her arms over her shoulder, she wasn't heavy for the female but she too was tired from the constant fighting but was in better shape than her friend.

"Damn we need Natsu and Wendy back down here, what's taking them so long anyway? We're gonna need more time if we hope to take Acnologia and I suppose that the princess is already sending her army this way" Cana was more than displeased with how much she had to rely on fellow guild mate but there was no other option and Lisanna made it clear that she was not going to leave her behind.

The small group was moving slower due to the injured they had on hand and with Cana out of action it was left to Lisanna to keep the group protected but it wouldn't prove too difficult as the harbor was more than close to them, the only thing between them and safety was the wall of fire and debris that Acnologia had left behind when he had attacked the area. This would not discourage the group, they would press onward with who was left in their group in hopes that they were not the only survivors of Acnologia's attacks, along with Alvarez's troops.

_**Juvia's POV**_

Juvia was more than alright as she herself had not been within the guild during the initial attacks, in fact as she had been with Erza and Kagura but had been sent back to relay a message to the guild. She had been trying to warn them that blue Pegasus had been defeated and that rogue and stings groups were being wiped out rather quickly and sadly this was not doing anything for fairy tail and its members as they themselves were in desperate need of medical supplies, they had none to spare but still used them on their friends. Some had questioned how things had gone at their guild as they seen a massive force gathering to attack it, though many had high hopes that those that were there would be able to keep the troops from overrunning the area.

Juvia had not returned to the guild as she herself was busy fighting off troops that had intercepted her when she was making her way back through the debris filled streets. Using her typhoon attacks she would be able to blast a large amount of enemies back before taking a few hits in return and being that she is made of water whatever shots that were thrown at her could either be absorbed by the female or they would phased right through her body.

What kept Juvia from making it back to guild was the lack of light as most of the surrounding area was more than just covered with ash, in fact that too was a reason as to why she couldn't run, the amount of ash that was in the air would make it difficult for the girl to even breathe. She would constantly need to keep her mouth covered as to prevent any of the contaminated air from entering her mouth, it proving a tad difficult as the troops would continue to advance on her position.

"If they keep this up I won't be able to make it back to the guild in time to warn the others of the troops that are advancing on this position. Maybe I could signal them to come here if I can't get to them" Juvia was thinking aloud as she took down more of the troops that were rushing her. If there were something that she could use to deflect their attacks for just a moment then maybe she would have some time to blast a portion of one of the buildings roofs to get some of the fairy tail's member's attention.

Using another one of her typhoon attacks she would blast a massive wall of water between her and the troops before launching herself into the air with a massive water blast, as she does this she would create a massive ball of water below her before landing on the roof tops. She would then chuckle before taking off on the roof tops and leaving the troops below her playing catch up as the quickly tried to scale the walls of the apartments that she was running over.

She had been away for quite some time and had not heard from any of her teammates, even the distress that she would have received on her lacrima phone hadn't gone off for quite some time and coupled with the sight of Natsu and Wendy attacking Acnologia not too far from the guild had raised many questions for the water mage. Juvia would keep her chin up as she focused on getting to the guild, though having to balance herself on the roof while the troops below her fired their magic bullets at her feet.

_**Mirajane's POV**_

Mira was more than worried for her sister but she didn't have time to go and chase her down as she had been ordered by the first master to do her best with fending off the troops that were advancing on the guildhall's location. Mira had been within the building when Acnologia had blown most of it to pieces, though she had used her Satan soul form to keep herself safe from any damage that would have knocked her out of the fight. She had no idea as to who had survived the initial attack from Acnologia but she was focused on keeping the troops at bay as she helped brandish, the two made a more than compatible fighting duo as their power, when combined, was able to keep the troops at bay and away from the side of the guild that they were fighting on.

"I have to hand it to you brandish, we underestimated how helpful you would be during the attack, but if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you decided to help us out?" Mira was more than curious as to why it was that one of the powerful 12 would decide to help her and her friends out, they had imprisoned her but she had been released from her cell moments before the attack on the guild.

"I talked to Lucy, she helped me see that you all haven't done anything wrong, I don't know why but I see this war as nothing more than pointless, there only innocent people getting hurt here" Brandish was more than open with her thoughts and as she said all of this she would stab a few of her former Alvarez troops, some screaming at her and calling her a traitor as they did so.

As the two had begun to converse, they would turn their attention to the sky for a split second as the deafening sound of Natsu's roar echoed throughout the sky, it companied along with Wendy's as they both connected one powerful blow Acnologia's torso, as this happened the sky would turn a red. The sound of the attack was more than loud, it was almost as deafening as they dragon slayers roars as they came down on the dragon. Both dragon slayers now resembled a dragon more than they did a human, with their skin completely covered in scales and their wings having fully formed, though those on the ground, including Erza and Gray knew that this meant that they had the power to undo everything their dragon parents had done for them. The dragonification phase was something they had tried to prevent and it seemed as if Natsu and Wendy were about to undo all the work that had been done, the antibodies within their bodies were failing and it was obvious. Acnologia on the other hand was more than aware of this and was keeping quiet as he decided to continue taking their attacks, knowing that once the antibodies were removed the dragon slayers would turn themselves into dragons.

"You both are treading the path of glory, though it will be short lived and I will make sure of it" the dark dragon would roar as he dug his large claws into both dragon slayers torso before throwing them a few hundred feet back while they themselves roared back at the dragon.

**End**

**I hope you all are having a good day, enjoy the latest chapter of my story. Please stay posted for the next one that will come out next week, take care! **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: When the tables turn

Date: September x792

Location: Fiore, Fairy Tail

Crocus

___**Mercurius**___

"Makarov, we are out of time, we are out of options and most importantly, our key fighters are out of the picture. We must get to the eclipse gate now, if we hope to have any chance of winning this war!" Princess Hisui spoke with a firm tone as she and her father faced the small guild master, her troops were being taken down by the Alvarez Empire's and Zeref himself was closing in on the castles main gates. Natsu and Wendy, along with a few of their friends were doing their best to keep the main hall protected, serving as Hisui's final defense while she and Yukino made her way down into the lower chambers of the massive palace.

Time was against the hero's once again and Hisui herself was once again planning to open the eclipse gate, though this would be used to not send fighters to the near future, in fact it would be used to send a chosen few back in time. Some of the princess's finest mages had spent the final hours of the battle with mavis who was reconfiguring the eclipse gate, countless trials had been conducted within the hour leading up to the use of the machine and the small mage was more than pleased with how things had turned out.

Natsu himself had used his one and only powerful attack to help defeat Acnologia just a few hours prior to arriving to Crocus but it had come at one great cost, everyone that had returned the guild to help defend it had died, all from one blast, that same attack that had robbed the fire dragon slayer of his father. Once Acnologia had tracked the dragon slayer down, he attempted to kill Makarov, he did the same with Gray and Erza but he failed, Wendy used her magic power to hold the dragon back while Natsu did exactly what the dragon had done to his father. Using the dragon force and the left over power that his father left in him, he blew a massive hole through the dragon's chest, killing the moment he tried to attack his friends.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to mention any of this, Natsu, though I think it's right that you know now before we send you and Gray back. You'll have to kill Acnologia once again, things will still be the same but you have to decide how you'll go about things once again, just don't change the future too much." Princess Hisui was more than serious with the way she speaking to the dragon slayer.

Things were indeed going to be the same as they had been before and it was up to Natsu and Gray to figure out just how far they would need to go back in time to stop this war from starting between them, the Alvarez Empire and Acnologia himself. If Natsu and Gray could manage to find a way to kill Acnologia before the war started, things would be much easier to deal with and with the added knowledge of the Spriggan 12 and the Alvarez Empire, the surely would have the upper hand.

"Tell me everything I need to know, the schematics of the building, everything. If we're going to do this right then we have to eliminate the threat before it becomes one." Gray was more than demanding with this information that he was requesting, though he was right to as he was more than just confused as to what it was that he was going to be able to do once he and Natsu were sent back through time.

The two mages would side by side as they came into the chamber that housed the massive eclipse gate, it still showing signs of damage from when it had first been used. Hisui herself was still unsure as to how far the gate would allow the two mages to travel back in time, she had tested it just a few times to make sure it worked but the fact that the gate was still operable was more than remarkable. Being unsure as to how things were going to pan out, she had her guards stay by the entrance that the duo had come through. It would not be long before zeref breached the walls of the palace and made his way down to the gate. Though some of the 12 had been killed, its main and most powerful fighters were on their to the palace and with just under a million troops advancing on Crocus, it was just a matter of time until Zeref won.

"I can't tell you much but what I can do is put you close to your guild, you will run into yourselves from the past and there is no denying that you'll need your past selves to help you defeat Acnologia this time around but remember, you will disappear the moment your quest is completed as you will erase this timeline" Hisui spoke with uncertainty in her voice and it showed as she tried her best to look the mages in their eyes, she was scared as to what the outcome of this war might be.

Knowing that they had lost once was almost too much for the princess but knowing that there might be a chance at saving her kingdom she would give Yukino her signal as to open the gates, alone, seeing how Lucy had been killed during the beginning of the war. She had grown stronger and was more than capable of opening the gates herself, though it would take a massive toll on her body, knowing this she would still kneel before the gate as she prepared to do the ritual alone. Hisui would hand Natsu and Gray her key while Makarov himself handed them a letter, one which only he knew the contents of.

"Natsu, Gray, please end this war once and for all, for us, for fairy tail!" Makarov would squeeze his children's hands as the gates would open, Mavis would smile as she waved goodbye to the two mages, it being somewhat heartbreaking to see fairy tail's only hope finally turn and accept their fate, knowing that they all would be erased from the doomed timeline.

"Don't worry gramps, we'll end this war and then we'll all be able to go home, together. I won't allow Acnologia take our future away again." Natsu would look down at Makarov, a warm smile spreading across his lips as he and gray began to slowly get pulled into the gates.

Hisui and Yukino would watch in awe as the two mages began to slowly fade away into the massive beam of light that emitted from the gates, Yukino's hair constantly changing with every second that she held the gates open, each one of her keys cracking as a result of the power that was needed. Just as the gates began to close, Zeref and what was left of the Spriggan 12 began to walk through the doors of the sealed room, holding Erza up by her hair, Wall would grin but only for a moment as he stared at the massive gate.

Zeref, knowing what had just been done would blast Makarov with a beam of magic before aiming at Yukino who was now on her knees coughing up blood from the strain her body had been put under. The mage would smile as she turned her head to look at the black mage, having no regrets as to what she just did, she would only raise one of her hands to give the black mage the finger. Zeref would only blast the female's chest with the beam as to destroy her somewhat beating heart before being pummeled by a screaming Sorano, she being blasted off into a different direction by Wall.

"Mavis, this changes nothing, I will still win and in the end I will have the fairy heart, whether you give it up willingly or by force, does not change the fact that you have lost. Natsu and Gray will not save you, they will merely stop what has already been put into motion" Zeref was uncaring with what he was saying and he chuckled as he eyed Hisui, she being guarded by what remained of her royal guards.

"Zeref, you have lost, what you do now will not change what Natsu and Gray do, we made sure that they would have everything that they need to stop you." Hisui's response to Zeref was more than serious and the black mage knew this, though he was uncaring as usual. He would motion for his guards to pry the weapons out of the hands of Hisui's guards before moving them aside as to allow the black mage to examine the gate himself.

"Don't worry, I had been anticipating this for a long time now, you won't believe me when I say this but I do know when and where you have sent them. I will stop them, maybe kill them once they get back there. You've lost Hisui and it's alright." Zeref would begin to laugh as he grabbed the princess's stomach before blasting a beam of magic through her abdomen, he would then push her head back and allow her to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

An angered Makarov would stand not too far back from where the dark mage had just killed the princess, his presence alone had already been detected by the Spriggan 12 and Zeref himself. The old guild master would begin to grow in size, it being a form of magic that he used whenever entering battle, though it would be cancelled as Zeref looked directly in the man's direction. Shaking his head, he'd raise one of his hands and snap his fingers, this in turn causing Makarov to fall straight to the ground as he begins gagging profusely.

"Being one of my ex-prisoners, I'd assume that you are already well acquainted with how my people doing things, granted we aren't back at my palace, I still have control over everything, even you. Makarov." Zeref chuckled as the old man writhed in pain, clutching onto his stomach as it began to glow blue, and this being a magic spell that Zeref had cast, one that mimicked that of a terrible gunshot wound.

"Tch, you truly have lost, those two will rewrite our timeline, do what you want but you will not stop us. They'll destroy that gate before you can use it." Makarov began to laugh as an angered Zeref formed a black grey sword before stabbing him in the chest with it, a single tear would roll down his cheek as he smiled, peacefully accepting his death.

_**Levy's POV**_

Rain poured heavily onto the surrounding area that Levy was observing, it being caused be a familiar blue haired girl who was seated on her calves while she stared off into the dark night sky, it being lit up by the flames that were consuming the city below her. The two female mages were atop the large palace that Zeref's men were currently storming, having just witnessed a beautiful light show, the two knew what had just happened.

Juvia had just been bawling her eyes out but it wouldn't take long for her to calm down, Levy just watched as she thought back to the person that had just laid their life down for hers. Gray had merely gone back in time and it did in fact mean that he had removed himself from immediate threat, he wasn't dead, unlike Gajeel. Of course Levy knew this was hurting her friend as she wouldn't be able to see her lover again, but she had no idea how it felt to have her lover hold her while dead.

"Juvia it's alright, he's ok. You don't have to beat yourself up for it, none of us could have predicted Zeref's arrival being this early, we just have to keep our chins up and have faith in Natsu and Gray." Levy's tears began to well up with tears as she extended her hand out to her friend, both having been cut off from their fellow guild mates now were stuck on the roof of the palace.

With tears in her eyes, Juvia would stand up as she clung onto the necklace that Gray had given her, the town was being overrun with the soldiers from the Alvarez Empire, but from where Juvia was standing all she could see was the flames that engulfed a large portion of the city. Levy herself would watch as her friend held her chin up, the rain that was pouring down onto them would slowly calm down just before lightening lit the sky up, it followed up by thunder.

"He said that he would make sure to secure our future, I know we'll be erased but it hurts that I wasn't able to spend the final minutes of my life with him. It's alright, I can at least go out knowing that he did indeed love me." Juvia smiled as she clenched onto that necklace, though tears continued to stream down her cheeks as the sound of the soldiers breaking down the door to the roof echoed through all of the rain and thunder.

Levy shook her head as she raised her hand into the air while clutching onto what seemed to be a flare gun. Taking one deep breathe she would stare off into the night sky as she pulled back on that guns trigger, with a loud bang a single red flare would shoot out into the smoke filled night sky. As the flare roared through the sky, a single black panther that was lying on a roof top overlooking most of the city would pull the trigger on his rifle. A second bang could then be heard as the panther took a shot at the single Spriggan 12 that had just made their way out of the palace, this person being wall.

The enemy's body would slam against the ground with a loud, he'd take single breath before passing as his reactor had been penetrated with a high caliber round, it coming from the modified Jupiter canon, though smaller than what Bisca had used when she had been trying to take Acnologia's wings out.

"Down one. They'll regret messing with fairy tail. Even if our timeline is deleted, let's take some of those bastards out. Personally escort them to the gates of hell." Panther lily was more than angry as he said this, gritting his teeth while watching as the timer on the smaller Jupiter rifle as it cooled down. He had lost his friend due to the Alvarez Empire provoking Acnologia to finally fight.

Though panther lily had been hurt as he fought off many of the Empire's troops during the beginning of the battle for the palace, he held his position and only retreated to safety when Levy announced her plan to him. It being that he would get a vantage point on the palace's entrance, Levy had been scouting for the Spriggan 12 and using her Magic, would finally track when they exited the palace.

A bright light would begin to shine through the night sky, piercing through the black clouds of smoke from the fires that raged on within the royal city. Then with a loud bang, a large entity would enter the view of anyone who was outside, that entity or being would be the celestial king. With his massive sword raised to the heavens above him, he would roar, as yet another loud bang would sound off throughout the night sky. Below the celestial king a large amount of celestial beings would appear, most notably those being Lucy's former celestial partners. All of them knew what had happened to their friend and the celestial king, for once at least, was commanding this celestial force to finally face off the black mage himself.

"Zeref, you will pay for hurting my friends and for killing the one that helped me before. You and your soldiers will fall, here and now. Show yourself! Demon!" The celestial king would roar as he brought that massive sword down, almost immediately a large portion of the ground below would be cut open as a large amount of the Alvarez troops that had been there were instantly killed.

All of this would indeed catch much of what remained of fairy tails troops, those who had known who these celestial spirits would watch in awe as they rained their heavenly attacks down upon Zeref's damned troops. The black wizard would watch as his forces began attacking the celestial spirits, though this would not move him as what interested him was the celestial king himself. He would watch how easily just two attacks from this celestial being would devastate most of his troops, though he knew they weren't who he was after, once he detected the black mage he would cease his attacks and immediately move to his location, that being the steps of the massive palace that he had just taken.

"Zeref, you will pay for killing her, know that you will die by my hands, this being the only thing that I will ever grant you. This world does not need you." The celestial king would raise his sword up the heavens once again, Zeref himself would only smile as he prepared himself for the attack that was to kill him. Though the Spriggan 12, or what remained of them, would immediately charge the celestial king, who would bring his sword down upon them. As he did this, a bright blinding light would shine throughout the night sky, this followed by an explosive boom, one that would cause the ground to shake, nearly simulating an earthquake.

**End**

**I hope you all are having a good day, enjoy the latest chapter of my story. Please stay posted for the next one that will come out next week, take care! **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A hero's welcome

Date: December x784

Location: Fiore, Fairy Tail

Tenrou

___**S Class trial grounds**___

The skies above Tenrou Island would begin to darken, shrouding those that were on the island in complete and utter darkness. These younger fairy tail members didn't know yet but they were about to receive a massive blast from the future from two of their current members. As they scattered to find shelter from the rain that was pouring down on them, they would notice two balls of light baring down on a specific part of the Island, that being the first masters grave. Makarov would be one of the first to make his way down to the sacred grounds, in search of what the light had to do with the rain and what it was doing with their first master's grave.

Natsu would be the first that Makarov would run into as he made his way down to the burial site. Letting out a sigh of relief, he would examine his surroundings before freezing in place, Natsu not knowing what to do, would slowly extend his hand out to his master before being met with a glare that of an enraged man. It wouldn't take long for Natsu to feel the presence of a strong mage standing behind him and his master.

Shrouded in darkness, a set of eyes would glisten, that filled with a fire like no other. As Natsu locked his gaze with this mysterious figure, Makarov would turn to face the person that had been eyeing him. He would instead be met with that of a somewhat familiar face, that being of a certain ice mage, though he knew immediately that something was off as half of their face was covered in a dark mark that ran down half of their torso.

Just as Natsu began to ignite two fireballs in his hands, Makarov would chuckle before walking up to the figured that had kept himself in the shadows. Extending his hand out to the person, Makarov would speak in a calm tone. "I know my children when I sense them. You are and you aren't my children. Yet you are fairy tail members. Care to tell me what's going on? Gray. Natsu?"

Makarov's response would confuse the fire dragon slayer. He'd turn to look at his master before hearing the person behind begin to chuckle as he walked past him, noticing an all too familiar white scale scarf. Everything about this person resembled him, it was like he was staring into a mirror. Though there were very distinct features that this person boasted. That being that he seemed older than him. He would turn his attention to the other person and with an open mouth he'd point at Gray, noticing that he wore a dark mark over one side of his torso.

"Who the hell are you guys? I mean you, you're definitely me, Gray, what's up with that get up?" Natsu was more than flabbergasted with the look of his fellow guild made but the more time he spent staring at this person, he would grow to realize that he was indeed not the same gray that he currently knew.

The two fairy tail mages would walk up to each other, examining themselves as to make sure that they themselves were in one piece before turning to face the two people that had found them. Natsu would be the first to introduce himself to his younger self with a fire ball the size of a meteor, it clearly impressing the mage, though Gray would playfully put this out with one of his massive ice shields. But this fun would be short lived as the two mages sighed and turned to their master. A younger one at that.

"It's good to see you again, gramps. Things aren't going too well, we're in trouble and we need help." Natsu would look at the smaller man that stood before him with an all too serious look. Taking what his older guild mate was telling him, he would turn to look at the present day Natsu who was still standing with an awestruck look on his face.

"Gramps, trust us. We just escaped near death, Zeref, he succeeded in taking our guild down. He took you down. Acnologia didn't help either. I know this is all too much to take in at once but we know about our first master. Take us to the guild, quickly. We cannot waste time." Gray knelt down as he spoke to his master while extending his hand out to him, revealing something hidden with the palm of his hand, that being the key to the lower basement of the guild.

Makarov, being the wise man that he is, would take the key from Gray's hand before letting out a sigh. Knowing that his two children were in fact telling him the truth, he'd turn to look at the present day Natsu, giving him a stern look, he would gesture for him to take a seat before turning his attention to the two men that were standing before him.

"You must tell me what you know before I take you back to the guild, I have to at least know what has happened, what brought you back here." Makarov, despite giving a demand that would seem to be too steep even for him, would try to keep himself calm as he stared that two, obviously stronger versions of his current children.

Gray and Natsu would sigh in unison before agreeing to their master's demand, despite not wanting to discuss such information in the open. Though knowing that they were on their guilds S class grounds, they'd settle down. With the current day Natsu still in complete disbelief with what Gray and His future began to explain to him and Makarov, it would become clear that the force that was assembling, that being Zeref's empire, would have a much higher chance of succeeding in their plan to take fairy tail down, again.

No matter how Natsu and Gray put it, Makarov would only come up with one outcome, that being that fairy tail would lose even with the advantage of having two of its most powerful players coming back in time to warn their younger guild mates.

"Let's discuss the finer details back at the guild. And see what you can do about Mavis's subconscious form. I'll try to gather the kids up and meet you down by the shore. Don't cause too much of a scene when they see you. Especially you gray." Makarov would sigh, visibly disturbed with what he had at least been told by the future fairies.

What Gray, Makarov hadn't noticed yet was that Natsu had been looking over his shoulder more than he should have, seeing how the current day Natsu was the only one that had caught onto this, he'd decided that he would pull his future self to one side before they could make it to the beach where the others were soon to gather.

_**Fairy tails Ship**_

Once Makarov had sent out a call for the other S class guild members to round up, he'd make his way down to the ship that was docked just a few meters away from the shore, as to keep it from running aground. The present day Natsu would wait for the future Gray to catch up to his younger self, who instantly would try to punch the future version of himself, that being a proper reaction for the ice mage.

Taking his chance to pull his future self to one side, Natsu began to examine himself, seeing that he was brandishing a few new scars and an obvious amount of energy was radiating off this version of himself, it being nearly enough to intimidate him. The future Natsu would chuckle as he knew that he was most likely confusing his younger self, knowing that he had a crap ton of maturing to do, he'd simply allow his younger self try to process what was truly going on.

"I know you're me, tougher and obviously older. But there is something troubling you, that being aside from what has happened in the future, that much I can tell from looking at myself. What gives?" The younger Natsu would cross his arms as he looked right into his future self's eyes.

The older Natsu's mood would change drastically as his younger self spoke, after allowing himself to finish speaking, he would stare directly into his younger self's eyes before telling what it was that had been bothering him since he had arrived with Gray. Clutching onto something that he had brought with him from the future, it would be a locket.

"Not that I expect you to try and accept what I'm going to tell right now, I want you to hear me out because I don't want to repeat myself. Lucy is dead. Where I just came from, Acnologia killed her." As he finished his sentence, Natsu would let out a slow sigh while placing his hand on his younger self's shoulder, who in turn would do the same before nodding his head.

"Trust me, I will not let her die again. Acnologia, Zeref, they're going to die for what happened. Hold onto this for me, I need to see her." As Natsu said this to his younger self, he would hand the younger dragon slayer Aquarius's broken key.

As he turned, Natsu would raise his hand into the air, his hair instantly becoming consumed by the fire that was now covering every part of his form. The younger Natsu would then watch as his older self let out a blood curdling roar, it being enough to challenge that of the dragon that had just entered the islands magical barrier.

Gray, having just arrived at the shore with the rest of the s class fairy tail members, would turn to see what it was that Natsu was roaring about, though this would be answered by the shadow that would immediately pass over him. As he felt the enormous power radiating off this entity, he would create a massive ice barrier between him and the black dragon. Makarov, having just witnessed the dragon's arrival, would signal for their ship to immediately set sail towards the guild, leaving him and the S class mages to deal with this problem.

"What a damn welcome party. Today's the day, something's off, He shouldn't be here now." Gray was more than confused with Acnologia's timing, he was a few days too early at the S class trial grounds.

As he thought about this, he would come to realize that he had sensed the magical presence of Natsu. Using his companion as a distraction, Gray would let himself out of the ice barrier to face Acnologia, with Natsu's help they would have the means to defeat the dragon before he could have the entirety of the fairy tail crew frozen in time. But as Gray was preparing to attack the dragon that as now within his range of attack, he'd notice two literal balls of fire soaring up towards the sky, as they made contact with the black dragon, he would hear Natsu's roar accompanied by another, that being his younger self joining him in the fight.

"Damn them, they think like children, not that I'm surprised, one just grew a bit" Gray would chuckle as he began bolting down towards his two friends, using his ice make magic he would create a few lances before firing them off at the dragon as to distract him for a moment, though his ice make lances would be met an ice make canon ball. As he turned his head, he would watch as his younger self caught up to him before firing off his own ice make lances. Sighing, he would only push onward with the added benefit of having his younger self help him, it being something he gladly welcomed.

"For someone that is claiming to be an older version of me, you act so recklessly" Gray's younger self would chuckle as he runs past the future version of himself. Both wearing a grin as they begin to create a massive ice canon. Using their combined magic, the two would blast one direct attack towards the unaware Acnologia.

The massive dragon would take this direct hit but would not go without a scratch. Gray's future self would boast a massive magic boost over his younger self and it showed as his attack alone was enough to make the dark dragon roar back in his direction. With this split second, the two Natsu's would use a combined fire dragon roar to knock one of Acnologia's wings out, this in turn leading to the dragon crashing down to the ground.

As the two Gray's watched the massive dragon come crashing down just short of the position where they stood, a massive fire ball could be seen blowing up in the background. The younger Natsu being flung far from where he had originally been standing. As they helplessly watched the present Natsu crash into the roaring waves, they would notice a dark object running up to Acnologia, that being the future Natsu.

Something was more than odd with him and that would be the obvious fireball like aura that surrounded his body. As he raced up to Acnologia, he would be met with a massive blow from the dragon, though this would be immediately be rendered unless as he blocks his attack with one of his own, it being strong enough to have the dragon stumble back.

Makarov, not being able to handle watching one of his own kids being hurt, would break down the barrier that gray had made to protect him and the others from Acnologia. As he rushes to the fallen Natsu's aid, the two Gray would watch as the future Natsu single handedly began to take one Acnologia. The Aura that was surrounding him was one that not even the future gray had ever felt. Being covered from head to toe in scales and boasting wings of his own, the future Natsu would roar out loud as he continuously attacks Acnologia with attacks that neither the dragon nor the future gray had ever seen before.

Acnologia would show his admiration to the small dragon slayers attempts to bring him down but to his surprise he would be met a single brutal attack, one that would have the future Natsu lunging at one of the dragons limbs. Mimicking what the black dragon would do to his father in the coming time, Natsu tears his arm off, though unlike his father, would take the arm and a bit more of the dragons torso with it.

"You have done enough, you have taken enough from me, you aren't leaving this island alive Acnologia!" Natsu would roar as he drops the dragons limb as he uppercuts him, knocking the dragon back a few feet. While doing this, he would blow a sizeable part of the dragons wing open with his fire dragon king roar.

With Natsu bearing down literally all hell down on Acnologia, the Gray's would both form a massive barrier once again to shield the fairy tail member's from the massive amount of fire blowing past Acnologia. Makarov, having grabbed the now unconscious present day Natsu, would rush to get the dragon slayer to safety. He had noticed that Acnologia was being injured and this did shock him but with everything happening so fast, he wouldn't have the time to process the power that the future Natsu possessed.

"Natsu you damn Idiot, be careful! What's gotten into you?!" Lucy would scream as she yells at the older Natsu, who was still very much concentrated on the dragon that was now charging up one massive attack. But with each attack, he would force that dragon to try and recreate the attack.

As Acnologia turned to face those that were cowering from fear, he would be met with an attack that would drive his head into the ground. As that future Natsu shot the back of his head with a fireball nearly the size of the beast, he would be met with an all too familiar sound. That sound being the fire dragon kings roar. As he quickly turned to look at the dragon slayer with wide eyes, he would be met with ferocious attack, one that would have Natsu truly resembling his father. With his wings spread and fire flowing from his mouth, the dragon slayer would drive his fist into the dragons back as he blows one final attack through him. His arm having lit up, would show a wicked tattoo that was left behind by Acnologia, though this being the work of Natsu finding a way to restore its power.

"You die here, now, for the lives you have taken!" As Natsu yells this to the black dragon, a massive beam of light could be seen bearing down on the two, this would send the future Natsu flying towards the fairy tail members and have the black dragon finally put down.

"Stand down, he is done, the fight is yours Natsu" a soft could be heard from behind the group that was being shielded by the two Gray's. Holding onto what seemed to be a necklace, Mavis would look directly at the future Natsu who was staring right through the ice barrier and into the First master's eyes. With the full intent to kill, Natsu would be hit with yet another beam of light that would have him kneeling, panting heavily as he is forced to calm down.

"Calm yourself, you let anger flow within you as if it were water. You mustn't let this anger overpower your judgment. You were right take down an enemy of Fairy tail, but you have no right to take a life." Mavis would speak softly as she looks down at the future Natsu, who in turn was still looking at her as the flames that surrounded him began to die down.

"I'll tell you why I did what I did. That man, dragon, didn't deserve to continue living." As Natsu spoke, he would look at Lucy, whom was standing beside Laxus, obviously petrified after witnessing the power that this Natsu clearly possessed. Though he would only grin as he turns to face a now dying Acnologia. Letting out a soft sigh, he would kneel down and close his eyes as he holds onto that white scale scarf of his, knowing that he had taken down one enemy, knowing another was still standing. That enemy being zeref.

**End**

**I hope you all are having a good day, enjoy the latest chapter of my story. Please stay posted for the next one that will come out next week, take care! **


End file.
